


I'm Already There

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Parentlock, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft sends Sherlock off to investigate a case. John is left behind to watch the kids. Sherlock calls John from a dingy hotel and Mycroft takes pity on the seperated lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this one came from. This song came on the radio and Johnlock is what my mind came up with. I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.

Sherlock dropped onto the cheap motel mattress with a pained sigh. He knew he would be home soon, but even knowing that it still hurt to be parted from John and the kids. Damnit, he thought he could handle it this time! Dragging a long fingered hand over his face, the detective rolled onto his side and picked up the hotel phone. Can't be traced to him. He dialed the number quickly, listening to it ring twice before his lover picked up.  
"Hello?"  
His heart sped up and he let his head drop on the thin pillow, "John."  
"Sherlock," he could hear the smile in John's voice, "isn't it late there?"  
"Sleeping is dull and I wanted to ensure you and the children are safe."  
I can't sleep without you and I miss you.  
He could hear Marie and Hamish laughing in the background.  
"Can I talk to them?"  
"Of course. Marie, Hamish, Daddy's on the phone!"  
He heard both of the kids run over to John and the sound of the phone being handed to one of them.  
"Daddy?" Sherlock smiled at the sound of Marie's voice over the line.  
"Hello, Marie. Are you being good for your papa?" He knew he was probably on speaker so both of the children could hear him.  
"Mmhm. Real good, Daddy."  
"Lies!" He heard John yell in the background.  
"When are you coming home, Daddy?" Hamish asked. Sherlock's eyes filled with tears as a small smile tugged at his lips. Knowing Hamish was only four, he decided sentiment might be better than fact.  
His voice was strangled as he spoke, "I'm already there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I know I'm in your prayer. I'm already there."  
He felt a tear fall down his cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.  
"Really?"  
"Really, Hamish."   
"Are you there for me to, Daddy?" His daughter's voice piped up.  
He heard John enter the room. Marie was only five.  
"Of course I'm already there. Don't make a sound, I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end."  
He heard John's breath hitch in the background, the sound of the phone changing hands, the beep of the speaker phone being shut off.  
"I love you."  
Sherlock wiped several more tears off his cheeks before disregarding them, "I love you, too."  
"I miss you. God, I miss you. Why did you leave again?"  
"Something stupid for Mycroft."  
John let out a shaky sigh. He was crying, too, then.  
"Fuck Mycroft. I need you here. I thought I would be better at having you away after you being dead for three years."  
"I thought I'd be better at being away after being dead for three years."  
John let out a watery laugh. Sherlock felt as if he were falling in love all over again. He sobbed.  
"Sherlock? Are you, are you crying?"   
"So are you."   
His voice was shaky and fuck, he was going to have to cut corners or get Mycroft to assign someone else to this. He needed to be home. This case was not worth being away from his family.   
"Good point. I have to put the kids to bed. I love you."   
"Wait! Let me, let me say good night..please?"  
"Always. Hamish! Marie!"  
Foot steps. The beep of being put on speaker phone.  
"Good night, Hamish. Good night, Marie." He was smiling, but his voice shook.  
"Daddy? Are you crying like Papa?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I miss you so much. But I'll be in your dreams, don't worry."  
"Okay, bye Daddy." Marie.  
"Good night, dad." Hamish.  
"We love you." John.  
"I love you, too."  
Click.  
He curled up on the bed, letting the tears flow as he sobbed. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours before his mobile rang in his pocket. Who the hell could that be? He had told everyone not to call him, damnit.  
He took it out of his pocket, staring at the screen until the tears blurring it slid down his cheeks. Mycroft. What'd he want now? He clicked answer before bringing it to his ear.  
"What do you want now? To tease me for being so weak?" Sherlock spat.  
"Go home."


End file.
